Parrelels
by Ragetto
Summary: What happens when a strong force is felt on Kagome's side of the bone eater's well.
1. Prologue

This is my first story. Be gentle...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my character Ragetto. Everything else belongs to someone else.  
  
*Thought* "Speech" :Action:  
  
Prologue:  
  
*I can sense it. Off in the corner of my mind. But where?* A tall figure looks around at the trees, interest piqued. *I'm sure that is what I'm sensing. What else in this world generates that kind of signal? It has to be a portal.* The figure begins moving through the forest.  
  
*There's the windscar. Hit it dead center, and tetsusaiga unleashes it's power.* A figure with long, white hair, pointed dog-like ears, and a red kimono stands in front of a large cat-like creature with two tails holding a large sword with a fur hilt.  
"Perfect form! What do you think about that? Thank you Kirara for your help with my training!" Inuyasha walks over to Kirara while shiething Tetsusaiga. Suddenly he sniffs.  
"Come on Kirara. I smell dinner. You coming?" Inuyasha begins walking toward a distant light. Kirara turns it's saber-toothed head toward a bush, growls once, and turns to follow Inuyasha.  
  
*I am getting closer. I think it is in this city. Tokyo.* The tall person looks at the city lights from the top of a cliff.  
*I think, yes! There!* The person snaps his head toward a relatively barren section of Tokyo. He squints, trying to see what exactly is there.  
*A shrine. Not too surprising. Spells such as a portal spell just do not seem to appear anywhere else.* The figure absentmindedly runs a hand through jet black hair.  
*I will go tomorrow.*  
  
Inuyasha sits down to dinner. Kaede, and elderly miko, sits to his right. Kagome, a raven haired girl from the future, sits to Kaede's right. To Kagome's right Sango, the Taiji-ya, keeps a hand near her Hiraikotsu as to her right, Miroku keeps reaching over toward her rear. Shippo, the Kitsune Youkai, is digging into a fish to Miroku's right. Inuyasha almost imediatly follows Shippo's example and starts eating in his usual manner, but then looks at Kagome.  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asks seeing Kagome's suddenly worried expression.  
"Yes... I just sensed something... something in my world. Something is coming from my time. Something... strong." Kagome looks at Inuyasha with frightened eyes.  
"Is it a demon?" Inuyasha asks Kagome with a serious expression.  
"I don't think so. If it is, it is the strongest demon that I have ever felt." The others were looking at Kagome now.  
"Perhaps we should investigate." Miroku said.  
"Yes. If it is as strong as ye say it is, than ye should find out if it is evil as soon as possible." Kaede says, "If it is evil in nature than ye should destroy it before it can defend itself."  
"I would never stoop so low. Besides, now that I can use Tetsusaiga to it's full potential, there is no way it could beat me." Inuyasha smirked smugly.  
"Do not be so sure..." Kaede says, frowning.  
  
So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Do not continue? 


	2. Chapter 1

To the reviewers:  
  
Tiffany: Domo Arigato Gozaimasu.  
  
katzztar: I was going to, but it seemed better to me in this format. Thanks for the suggestion though.  
  
NewMoonChild: Thank you. Confuddled? Sorry. I hope it get's clearer.  
  
Yun Fei: Thanks for your enthusiasm. You are right. It was too short. I hope you do find the story interesting.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews. I really did not expect to get any at all.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and my character Ragetto. Everything else belongs to someone else.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
*The keeper calls these seals? A child could break through these! Hell, a child would have a better chance of stopping me than these seals!* The man thinks in disbelief. *No matter. I suppose I should start.* The man starts to chant in an ancient language, and the well he is sitting in front of begins to glow a light blue, revealing the man's widow's peak and sharp eyebrows. Dark, almost black eyes begin to lose their color as the chant rises in intensity. Soon the man's eyes lose any trace of their normal color, and begin to glow the same color as the well.  
Finally the chanting reaches a peak, and the well stops glowing. A sphere of light blue energy, about the size of a basketball, floats out of the well and moves toward the man, lighting up a large scar on the right side of his face. The energy ball makes contact with him, and begins to merge with the man. The man's eyes glow brighter, and begin to take on a red shade. The wind in the well's small housing stirs as the man's energies convert the well's energy to his own. The man closes his eyes and the wind dies down. Opening them back up, his eyes now completely red, he stands up. His eyes slowly revert back to their near-black color. Sighing, the man walks out of the well house, emitting a faint red aoura.  
*I guess it is now time to see where this portal leads to.* The figure raises a hand into a vertical position in front of him. His aoura intensifies for a few seconds, and then disappears as the man transmits himself to Feudal Japan.  
  
"The well! I can't sense it anymore!" Kagome practically screams into Inuyasha's ear.  
"What?! Did he have anything to do with it?" The hanyou asks about the man from Kagome's time.  
"Yes! I'm sure of it." Kagome says from Inuyasha's back. "Wait... I can feel him now. He's here." Kagome gasps. "He's stronger than I thought..."  
"Damn." Inuyasha cursed. *Figures things would go from bad to worse... I can feel him myself now. Kagome isn't kidding about him being stronger than any other demon.*  
"Do you feel that?" Sango asks Kagome from atop Kirara.  
"It's him." Kagome replied.  
"He is emitting a lot of energy. You weren't kidding about him being strong." Miroku says from behind Sango, visibly shaken by what his senses are telling him.  
"Can you beat him, if it comes to that Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.  
"I hope so..." Inuyasha answers unreassuringly.  
  
*What? What is this new force? It's strong... I wouldn't mind having that power for myself..." A person in a white fur coat and a baboon mask smirks.  
  
*I can feel people coming. At least one full demon and a hanyou. Feels like a relatively powerful miko and one that has an odd aoura coming from his right hand.* The man looks in the direction that they are coming from. *Feels like some evil has found me as well. This should be interesting.* The man looks in another direction, where a group of flying insects are amassing. *What is this? Saimyoushou? Annoying insects. Best to destroy them now, and not let them become an irritant.* The man raises a single hand, palm towards the amassing saimyoushou.  
"Crusher sphere!!!!!!" The man yells as he forms a ball of energy in front of his palm. The ball of bright blue energy rushes towards the saimyoushou at supersonic speeds. The ball stops in the center of the gathering saimyoushou. The ball expands untill it has engulfed all of the hellish insects. Suddenly it glows brighter and begins to contract, dragging the saimyoushou, some trees, and a large section of ground toward the center of the sphere. The saimyoushou trapped within the sphere are crushed, along with everything else inside the sphere. The sphere contracts until it begins to turn red, and finally black as all of the matter inside it is crushed into a black hole. The black hole shoots up into the sky with a hand motion from the man.  
*That takes care of that.* The man begins to walk towards the now stopped group's location.  
  
"Did you feel that? That energy was enormous!" Sango said jaw dropped. Inuyasha has stopped dead in his tracks. Kirara is shaking from the feeling of the energy. Miroku is gripping his staff so tightly that his knuckles were white. Kagome was digging her fingers into Inuyasha's shoulders, who did not really notice as he was staring wide-eyed with his teeth clenched in the direction of the approaching man.  
"He's coming! Kagome, can you tell if he is good or evil?" Inuyasha asks with a slight note of apprehension in his voice.  
"I can't be sure, but... I think he is, at the least, not evil." Kagome frowns, releasing her grip on Inuyasha's shoulders and dropping down to the ground on her feet. Kirara lands and Sango and Miroku jump off, leaving Kirara to transform into a small cat-like animal.  
"That is good, right?" Sango asks with her hand on her Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha grabs Tetsusaiga's handle and holds on to it so tightly that his knuckles turn white as well.  
"Let's hope so." Inuyasha says grimly.  
  
That is it. Go see my other story, They Hunger: Opposing Force. Enjoy. 


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I have been tied up, and haven't had the chance to post anything. But that seems to be a thing of the past, for now. So on with the story.  
  
(Insert disclaimer from previous chapters here)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I am almost to them. Close enough to scan their minds. The man closes his eyes in concentration. Interesting... Shikon Jewel... Jewel shards... Naraku. Evil. Kohaku. The man frowns at the young taiji-ya's fate. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, Inuyasha. The man raises an eyebrow at their present thoughts. Very curious... Strength. Bone-Eater's well. Being. Must be a reference to myself... The man smirks. Seems I have made quite an impression...  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asks feeling a presence in her mind.  
  
"I think it was him." Miroku responds uneasily.  
  
"Did we all feel that?" Sango asks slightly nervous.  
  
"I felt something in my head, and I don't like it." Inuyasha says with his hands still holding Tetsusaiga in their white-knuckled grip.  
  
"There he is." Miroku said apprehensively.  
  
"Get ready." Inuyasha says holding Tetsusaiga in front of him.  
  
The man walks out of the brush hands up. He was a large man, almost seven feet in height, with well developed muscles. His hair, seemingly consisting of numerous spaller spikes converging into one large spike, was tilted slightly to one side in the light brease.   
  
The man's clothing consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit that had many burn marks strewn across it, white gloves, white shoes with some form of brown armor strips covering the toe portion, a brown fur belt, and a cracked and burnt armored top with armor strips similar to what is on the shoes covering the shoulder area as well as the stomach area and hips. The armor on the shoulder appeared to have been longer at some point, but appears to have been broken at some previous date.   
  
Affixed to his back, tilted to the right, is a long lance with a dangerous looking blade at it's end. There are two katanas in front of the lance, tilted to the left. A particularly lethal scythe is affixed horisontally right above the waist.  
  
"I mean no harm to any of you. You do not need Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha." The man said in a deep voice, causing Inuyasha's jaw to drop slightly. A collective gasp of surprise was emitted from the group. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ragetto. I am-" The man now known as Ragetto stopped suddenly and snaps his head to the right.  
  
He's here already!? How? I knew I should have jumped further... It does not matter now. I just need to get us out of here. Ragetto turned to the still surprized group. "I hate to cut introductions short but we need to get out of here NOW. I'm going to get us out of here, but we all need to be touching in some way, so if you will link up, he is getting close..." Ragetto said with a note of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Wait a minute... Who is he and who are you to tell us what to do?" Inuyasha, having regained his composure, now challenges Ragetto growling.  
  
"I do not have time to explain. Do it NOW!" Ragetto yelled, anxiety taking over his voice.  
  
"Why should we do what YOU tell us to do? We don't even KNOW you!" Inuyasha yelled back, angry. Ragetto's face took on an expression of urgency.  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you-" Ragetto's reply was cut off as a group of trees in the surrounding forest collapsed suddenly. "Inuyasha, there is no time. Just trust me for now and I will explain later, alright?" Ragetto's voice took on a bit of the desperation spelled out on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, just do it. I don't know why, but I think we should trust him." Kagome said urgently. Inuyasha looked over at her, and then back at Ragetto.  
  
"Fine. But you had better have a good reason for this." Inuyasha growls as he places a hand on Ragetto's shoulder while sheithing Tetsusaiga. Kagome places her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango places a hand on Ragetto's shoulder, holding Kirara in her other arm. Miroku places a hand on Sango's shoulder, who throws a threatening look in the houshi's direction. Ragetto closes his eyes and an aoura encompasses the entire group. A man with purple spiked hair pushes a tree out of his way and looks at the group. The aoura brightens to a high intensity, and then disappears along with the group. The purple haired man growls and punches a nearby boulder causing it to crumble along with the trees just behind it.  
  
"Ragetto... I'm going to kill you when I catch you." The man growls.  
  
(insert plug for other story They Hunger: Opposing Force here) 


End file.
